Agent FOX 2
by ferretlover111
Summary: LongTail (who kept that name) has made a much better life for himself after quiting the agency, and is happy with his new bunny friends, but it all goes wrong when the agency captures him and wants revenge, they use him as a test subject on a new mind control experiment that is a success, now with LongTail hypnotized to obey the commander, and some bunnies "join" the agency too...


"It has been three months sense agent F.O.X. betrayed the agency and the boss is not happy, he's not happy at all. Following his departure, more foxes learned of the agency's true nature and quit as well, but the boss has the most rage toward LongTail, who decided to keep the name LongTail, and the boss wants reformation. LongTail has made strong breakthroughs in Carrot Town following his new ambitions, he has made numerous inventions that have helped the town flourish into a booming utopia, he also is presently working on a way to connect the town to other towns for trade and relations. Let's take a look into the new story and see what happens now." the narrater said.

Through first person perspective, we see someone (the boss) enters in the code into the pad and opens the door, and after walking in he takes a look at who is standing in the room. We then change perspective and see the boss staring at a prisoner, while still in the dark, but the prisoner can be made out, it's LongTail, standing in attention. LongTail is showing no emotion at all, he is not scared, angry, saddened, or even bored, he is just standing there, expressionless, not even turning around to face the boss. His pupils are shrunken to half their size and are staring directly in front of him, not even looking around.

"Agent F.O.X..." the boss said in addressing the prisoner.

"Yes master," LongTail said, in a faint monotonous voice.

"How was the experiment Agent F.O.X.?" he continued.

"The experiment was a success sir,"

"Has your loyalty been fixed?" he asked in a slightly more sinister tone.

"Yes sir, my loyalty has been fixed,"

"Really...? Who are you loyal too Agent .?" he followed, in a slightly slower tone, even slower than LongTail.

"I am only loyal to the Agency, and to you master, I am loyal to the Agency and to you," LongTail answered.

"Good Agent F.O.X., now your little stunt has cost this Agency a lot of money and members, do you realize this Agent F.O.X.?" the boss is now getting to his point. "But now I know I can trust you even more now, now with this program you will be under my control forever, and that will prevent it from happening again."

"I understand my mistake sir, and I apologize for my disobedience," LongTail responded, still with no emotion or expression.

"You are forgiven, for now, but first I need to send you on your next mission, are you willing to do this for me...?"

"I will do anything you ask master," he responded.

"I need you to bring in some of your new bunny friends, they will be helpful assets in the mission, but they need to under go the experiment to 'test their loyalty' to the Agency, this is the first part of your mission, do you understand?"

"I understand master, I will bring all you need for the mission,"

"But one more thing, in order to keep them under wraps about your new loyalty and obedience, I'll need to shut it off temporarily, so they won't notice any strange behavior, because I have a new target, and before I learn where it is and what they have, I will need some time to gather some information but you will be given a trigger," the commander explained.

"What will my trigger be sir?" LongTail asked.

"The tail shock reminder from your past mission was never removed, whenever you feel a shock in your tail you will fall back into your trance and report in for following orders, do you understand?" the commander continued.

"Yes sir, whenever you call in I will become loyal and obedient again, I will not fail you again master," LongTail said, still completely expressionless.

"Good, now return to your house in Carrot Town, go to bed and when you wake up you will be out of this trance and remember nothing, but your inner mind will remember my orders, do not fail me again!" the commander exclaimed in a slightly angry tone.

"Yes sir, I will put everything I can into this mission master," LongTail said as he left the room and headed back home to await further instruction.

"LongTail now has no control of his actions and will do whatever the commander says with 110% loyalty and obedience. Whenever LongTail falls into this trance he will stop at nothing until his job is done and soon we will see how well this new experiment will be, but will it be good enough to harm his bunny friends and harm the next town at subject? Find out as the story continues in the next story of Agent F.O.X.," said the narrater.

**Yea yea, i actually liked this movie and im probably the only person who does, sue me, in fact i think im probably the first person to write a fanfic here on Agent F.O.X., but i love it and this is my idea for a sequel, and to explain, this is the opening scene but after this the next one is one of those "two days earlier" things, and this scene while shown first, actually takes place later in the movie, but i want to set up the conflict from the ground up because this will take a while to write, and ill explain what happened to LongTail later, but he is in absolutely no control of himself in this scene, he is truly the bosses perfect pet right now, but dont worry, it will end well.**


End file.
